


A Milestone

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec likes clubbing now, Alexander is the Best Husband, Birthday Fluff, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Magnus wore him down, Mentions of Alleyway sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus celebrates his 500th birthday with friends, family, and his husband.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Magnus Bane Birthday Bash 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666054
Comments: 20
Kudos: 325





	A Milestone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Anonymous for the Magnus Bane Birthday Bash: You said to send in prompts for Magnus' birthday bash thingy, so here I am! Can you do a Ragnor, Cat, Raphael & Magnus fic celebrating his birthday? Just some friendship fluffiness and banter? It's okay if not!

  
Magnus knew something was coming. He did. It was inevitable. There was no world in which his friends would allow this particular milestone to pass by without its due and proper celebration. So he resigned himself to a perfectly normal and perfectly boring day working with clients until something changed. 

  
It was a matter of time before his phone pinged and Magnus sighed, looking at the message from Catarina. The simple, ominous text of ‘Get Ready’ was enough to have his skin crawling, but in the best way. His friends knew that he hated surprises, and this was Catarina’s way of warning him. He rolled his shoulders and continued to go about the rest of his day, checking stock on potion ingredients before he heard the front door open and Alexander calling out for him. 

  
Magnus blinked and looked over at the clock. "Alexander? You’re home early!“ 

  
Alec grinned and stepped closer to Magnus, wrapping an arm around his waist, pulling him in for a kiss. "It’s your birthday, of course I left work early. We’re celebrating properly tonight.” 

  
Once again, the reminder was enough to have some dread curling tighter into his stomach. He just wanted to know what he would be expecting and how he was going to handle things. That’s all he wanted. 

  
“I don’t suppose that you’re willing to tell me exactly what these plans are, are you?” Magnus asked, shooting for teasing and missing by a mile if the look in Alec’s eye was any indication. 

  
Alec hummed and shook his head. "No, I’m not. But I can give you more of an outline, if you like?“

  
Magnus blinked. "You will?” 

  
“Mmmhmm,” Alec said, reaching out to tuck his fingers into Magnus’ belt, tugging him closer. "I’m to find a way to remove you from the house for a few hours while your party is set up. It’s going to be relatively small, people you actually _want_ to see. There’s a giant cake planned.“   
  


Just like that, the tension started to bleed out of him and Magnus pulled Alec down and into a grateful kiss. "I can deal with giant cakes. Are you jumping out of this one?”  
  


Alec barked out a laugh and shook his head. "Maybe for your next big birthday.“ 

  
Magnus grinned and wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders, pressing in closer to him. "So if you’re planning to get me out of the house for a few hours, you want to tell me how you’re going to manage it?”

  
“Well,” Alec drawled. "I was thinking that we could go clubbing in Japan. There’s that one nightclub we didn’t get to go to after all.“ 

  
Magnus pulled back and stared at his shadowhunter in delight. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband, Alexander?” 

  
Alec huffed out a laugh. "What can I say, you wore me down after a few decades. Now, go get ready,“ he ordered, giving Magnus’ a swat on the ass. 

  
Magnus laughed and headed for his wardrobe, excitement skittering under his skin as he tossed aside a few shirts, looking for his favorite. 

  
~!~

  
A few hours (and maybe several long minutes in an alley) later, Magnus let Alec tug him back towards their loft, well aware of what was awaiting him. "Are you sure we can’t kick them all out?”

  
Alec laughed. "Yes, Magnus I’m sure. You’re going to have to celebrate turning five hundred, I’m sorry.“ 

  
Magnus groaned and let Alec tug him through the front door, grinning when he caught sight of Catarina, Ragnor, Raphael and a handful of others waiting in the loft for him with a giant cake covered in candles. 

  
"You are all ridiculous!” he announced, striding towards the cake. "And this is far too likely to burn my loft down,“ Magnus grumbled, gesturing at the cake, even as he felt Alec’s arm wrap around his waist. 

  
"It’s not every day my husband turns five hundred,” Alec said, grinning at the cake. "Now you enjoy yourself, I am going to get a water and change, you wore me out.“

  
Magnus smirked and watched Alec go, licking his lips at the sight of that ass. Almost seventy years and he still didn’t get tired of looking. He never would. 

  
"Ridiculous as ever, I see,” Ragnor drawled, raising his wine glass in toast. "Congratulations on completing your first half of a millennia, my dear friend.“ 

  
"You’re old,” Raphael said, narrowing his eyes at Magnus.

  
Magnus grinned, bright and wide. "Not too old to have sex in an alley, though!“ 

  
Catarina rolled her eyes and lifted her glass in a toast to Magnus. "May you have many more centuries of ridiculous alleyway trysts with your own husband.” 

  
“Ridiculous,” Raphael muttered. 

  
“I never claimed to be anything else!” Magnus said with a grin, summoning himself a cocktail before taking a long sip of it. "How on earth did Alexander get all of you here at the same time?“ 

  
Catarina laughed. "You underestimate your shadowhunter, Magnus. He started planning this party more than a year ago. Hell, I think the very first idea about it was a _decade_ ago.”

  
Magnus blinked in surprise, his jaw dropping. "A what?“

  
"It has gone through quite a few iterations,” Ragnor added, tapping a finger against his jaw. "Though he was quite convinced you would enjoy this, and seeing your reaction, it seems your shadowhunter was right.“ 

  
Magnus swallowed again, searching around the apartment for Alexander, finding him only a second later speaking with Meliorn and Oberon, the three of them laughing as they stood together. 

  
"Get that sappy look off your face,” Raphael grumbled, hiding behind his glass. 

  
“Nope,” Magnus shot back. "And you have to let me be stupid levels of sappy because it’s my birthday.“ 

  
Raphael rolled his eyes and scowled into the plasma he was sipping. 

  
"Who would have thought we’d be celebrating your birthday in Idris, though,” Catarina said, her eyes drifting to the window, where the City of Glass was easily visible. "Or that we’d even be able to stand here like this.“ 

  
"It’s incredible,” Magnus agreed. "Though Alec and I are thinking of moving back to New York in the next decade. It’s time to let the next generation take over.“ 

  
Ragnor hummed. "What will you do there?” 

  
Magnus shrugged and smiled. "Whatever suits our fancy, I imagine.“ 

  
"So staying in bed for six months,” Raphael said with a snort. "We’ll all think you died.“ 

  
Magnus stuck out his tongue and sipped his drink again. "Would you have left your bed if it had one Alexander Lightwood-Bane in it?” 

  
“I certainly wouldn’t ignore my friends for six months while I take an extended honeymoon-”

  
“That’s enough,” Magnus grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Just because we did that once, doesn’t mean-"

  
Catarina snorted into her glass and rolled her eyes. "Give you time, I’m sure it’ll happen again.” 

  
Magnus huffed. “You’re supposed to be nice to me on my birthday!” 

  
“No.” 

  
“Says who?” 

  
“Why?” 

  
Magnus sighed and looked at his three best friends in the world and smiled dopily. “I love you guys.” 

  
Catarina smiled.

  
Raphael rolled his eyes. 

  
Ragnor snorted and took a sip of his wine. “You’d better.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
